Power
Questions Are all races accepting their position? Are humans the only race who are power-hungry? How have the aliens dealt with aggressive races in the past? What is one of the worst characteristics we humans have compared to other races? Answers All of the visiting races not only accept their position, but they are reaping the benefits of organized contact. They have protection from any aggravation by any other races here, mediation for differences, access to use of more advanced technologies and techniques for working with humans. Their humans on Earth are safer and the progression of their contacts is moving much faster, etc. The organization of any outfit is only beneficial to all the participating members. Everything runs much smoother with less danger or waste of effort. Earth At Earth, humans are the only ones who are power-hungry. With evolution comes maturity, peaceful ways to run things and the assistance of other races who have already been through primitive difficulties. We are the only ones who use money to keep score of who is most powerful. We are the only ones whose elected governments deceive their publics for their own benefit. We are the only ones who war and capitalize on the suffering of our own or anybody else. Most Advanced Races The most advanced races are the most respected by all other races. When choosing a leader to a group, it must be one respected by all, because when difficulties arise everyone has to come to an agreement to solve them. The most advanced races have the greatest intelligence, understanding of all the other races, experience, technologies, spiritual abilities and reach through the Universe by travel. They also have the greatest professional connection with other even greater advanced races beyond their area. A leader does not make all of the decisions alone, but the people elect representatives of themselves to a committee, and trust them to make joint decisions with other members. Those who specialize in particular areas are respected by all to make particular decisions for those things. One leader oversees all. It is the same way the best organizations on Earth run themselves. Peace It is the natural progression of evolution to work toward peace. Working toward peace does not mean having no problems. It means solving them. A race that cannot work among itself together toward peace, cannot progress to advancement. Humans are not advanced. We are balancing on the edge of self destruction with the way we run our world. Certainly such a race as ours cannot progress in working with other races if it can't even work with itself yet. The skills we will have gained in (hopefully) overcoming these primitive problems we have, will be what we take with us out into the planetary community of races. If we do not overcome our hostility, we will not be allowed out there. If we stay like this, we may not even survive. Aggressive races Aggressive races are not allowed to travel to shared space. Our aggression is not normal to us as a race. Our aggression is cultivated in us from birth, as a reaction to what we have to defend ourselves from in our environment. If we change the way we are forcing ourselves to live, we will have none of this kind of offensive aggression. There are 103 other races in our galaxy who are at a similar point in their evolution to us. They are young and confused, and having their visiting races organized into a working unit for the benefit of their own up-and-coming race. Problems I am told that we each have some same and some different problems. Some are more difficult to work with and some are less difficult to work with. But ours is one of the more difficult. We are very stubborn, egocentric and mistrustful of everyone. Our governments are not well united with their own publics. We do not have a system of one leader to treat everyone fairly and keep peace. Our systems of money and power keep us corrupt and at odds with our own kind. Power Some of the races I know are very strong and powerful, but they are not aggressive, defensive or hostile. Some of them appear to be very meek, gentle and unassuming but they could all flatten you with the wink of an eye. They would do it to keep you at peace, if you know what I mean. Our Worst Characteristics I think some of our worst characteristics compared to other life are our willing, elected ignorance and our ability to LIE. We don't know we live in a fish bowl. All the other races see exactly what we are doing.Questions about power and aggression. See Also * Read about how Order is kept. References Category:All Category:All4 Category:The Project Category:Races